Gaara, O Que Teria Acontecido
by Lyra-Poisonteeth
Summary: O que acontgeceria se a infancia de Gaara tivesse sido outra? A serie Naruto teria ocorrido como aconteceu, ou não? Leia e descubra! - - - *Deem uma chance! garanto que a Fanfiction é bem melhor que a sinopse!
1. Prologo, Conhecendo

(*Um pequeno menino balançava sozinho em um balanço)

– Gaara não é?

– Sim.

– Quantos anos você tem Gaara?

– Seis.

– Por que você não está brincando com os outros?

– Eles não gostam de mim, dizem que sou um monstro. Senhorita...

– Aika.

– Sim, Aika, o que você quer comigo?

– Um amigo talvez? A solidão não é algo que se possa acostumar facil.

– _(*sussurando)_ Amigos, eu tenho amigos?... _(*normal)_ Então, senhorita, quantos anos você tem?

– Na proxima primavera completo 7, não me chame de senhorita, apenas Aika, não precisamos mais de formalidades, presisamos? Somos amigos não somos?

– É, eu acho que sim, agora somos amigos, eu completo 7 na proxima estação, o inverno.

– Vamos brincar, Gaara!

_(*Ambas as crianças sairam)_ Nada de ruim poderia acontecer.


	2. Jogo de Bola

_(*Gaara balançava sozinho em seu balanço, olhando os de sua idade jogarem bola em um dos campinhos prossimos, quando Aika chegou)_

– Gaara, o que você está fazendo sozinho aqui?

– Nada, Aika.

– Gaara, vamos jogar bola?

– Eles não me eixariam jogar, Aika.

– E quem precisa deles pra jogar bola? Nós podemos jogar só nois dois, sozinhos. Você vai deixar de ser feliz por causa deles? Por causa do que eles pensam de você? Gaara, vamos! Não ligue para eles!

– Não Aika, não posso.

– E por que não, Gaara? Não consegue deixar o seu balanço?

– Não é isso Aika, é que...

– Mas...

_(*Aika estendeu a mão a Gaara)_

– Aika, você não me deixa falar, eu não sei jogar bola.

– Gaara, isso não é problema, eu te explico.

– Explica mesmo?

_(*Aika concordou com a cabeça, então Gaara pegou a sua mão que ainda estava estendida, e os dois sairam meio correndo, meio andando para um dos campinho que estava vazio)_

– Então, Gaara,em um jogo de bola de um contra um, o unico jogador do time é uma especie de... faz tudo, ele é golero, meio campo, artilheiro, lateral... O seu objetivo é passar por mim e fazer o gol passando a bola por entre aquelas duas pedras, que estão fazendo o papel de gol. Entendeu?

_[N/A: Eu tentei explicar mais ou menos como jogamos uma partida 1x1 na rua da minha casa]_

– Mais ou menos, onde está a bola?

– Aqui na minha mão.

_(*Aika e Gaara começam a jogar)_

– Vamos Gaara, mexa-se, isso é um jogo!

– Eu desisto Aika, você é muito rapida!

– Gaara você é muito Kawaii, me desculpe por isso mais... CUTE, CUTE DA AMIGA! É UM PERFEITO CAVALHEIRINHO!

_[N/A: Aika tá um pouco exagerada, não?]_

_(*Gaara dá um pequeno sorizo e abraça Aika)_

– Você é minha melhor amiga Aika, muito obrigada por me fazer feliz!


	3. Brincando de Ninja Parte 1

_(*Gaara estava em pé perto dos campinhos de futebol)_

– Gaara-kun, porque você está sempre tão triste?

– Não é nada, Aika-san.

– Já sei, vamos brincar de ninja?

_(*Gaara esboça um sorisso)_

– Aika-chan, como se brinca?

– É como se fosse esconde-esconde, só que não tem limites de onde se esconder, vale tudo menos coisas que machucam, hai? Você pode atirar kunais e shuriquens de papel, essas coisas assim...

– Hai!

– Estamos em dois... Tem mais alguem que você queira convidar para brincar?

– Eu vi algumas crianças sem brincar aqui perto, podemos convida-lás?

– Hai.

_(*Ambos se aproximam de dois 'pequenos' que estavam ali perto)_

– Vocês querem brincar?

– De que?

– Ninja!

– Você é o garoto da Shukaku?

– Não. Me. Chame. Assim! _(*A areia comessa a se mover em direção a Kankurou, mas Aika entra na frente e impede Gaara)_

– Aika-san... Porque...?

– Tudo bem Gaara, quais são seus nomes?

– Eu sou Temari, e o curioso é Kankurou e vocês?

– Ele é Gaara e eu Aika.

– Vamos brincar logo!

– Quais os times?

– Temari e eu, Gaara e Kankurou!

– Gaara e eu perseguimos, vão!

_(*Aika e Temari sairam corendo)_

– Você tem alguma estrategia Gaara?

– Nada por enquanto, e você?

– Vamos por cima, duvido que elas consenguem subir em cima de telhados!

_(*Ambos começaram a escalar a arvore mais proxima)_

_(*Aika e Temari)_

– Aonde vamos?

– Podemos subir num predio alto, duvido que eles encontrem agente lá.

– O predio mais alto?

– Sim, se conseguirmos chegar lá eles não nos enchergarão!

_(*Elas começam a escalar as paredes do predio da cupula (invensão minha) , chegando no topo, elas começam a observar a cidade, quando virão Gaara e Kankurou se aproximarem pelos telhados e decidiram sair dali, quando: )_

_**BOOM!**_

As crianças se chocaram no ar, causando um enorme estrondo. Elas cairam para lados diferentes, a areia de Gaara o protegeu da queda, surpreendentemente protegendo tambem Aika.

_(*Aika começa a rir alto) _– Isso foi legal, vamos brincar denovo?

– Tudo bem com você Aika-san?

– Tudo Gaara, e com vocês (_Temari e Kankurou)_ tudo bem?

– Sim, os vendos protegeram a nossa queda!

– Vamos brincar de novo?

– Amanhã, vocês podem brincar?

– Hai! Estaremos aqui.

_(*Todos vão para suas casas)_


	4. Brincando de Ninja Parte 2

_(*Aika estava parada perto do balanço aonde Gaara quaze sempre estava, quando o proprio chega correndo)_

– Gaara-kun o que aconteceu?

– Aika... meu tio...

– Ei, Gaara-kun, sou sua amiga não sou? Amigos são para todos os momentos. O que está acontecendo Gaara-kun?

– Hai... quer dizer *nai... quer dizer...

– Não se enrrole, começe do começo.

– Ontem quando cheguei em casa meu tio...

_(*Aika se senta no chão)_

– Vamos Gaa-kun, se acalme e me conte. - _(**eu: fofo esse apelido, não?)(*Gaara se apoia na arvore de seu balanço)_

– Ontem, quando cheguei em casa, - _(*a fala de Gaara ficava cada vez mais urgente)_– meu tio estava falando comi...

– A preguissa é tanta que vocês não conseguem sair do lugar, é? - _(*Gritou Kankurou enquanto vinha correndo com Temari logo atraz)_

– Temari e Kankurou-san! Tambem achei que vocês não vinham!

– É que nossos pais queriam nos apresentar algumas pessoas hoje de manhã. - _(*Kankurou lança um olhar na direçaõ de Gaara que apenas não é ameaçador se considerada a sua idade)_– Então acabamos nos atrazamos.

_(*Aika se levanta enquanto os irmãos Sabaku chegam)_

– Vocês ainda querem brincar de Ninja?

– Mas Aika-san nós estavamos conversando...!

– Falamos depois Gaa-kun. Agora vamos brincar ou não?

– Vamos trocar os times!

– Trocar?

– Hai. Eu e meu irmão, você e Aika-chan. Todos de acordo?

– Hai. - _(*responderam Kankurou e Aika juntos)_

– Nai_– (*disse Gaara)_

– Democracia, a maioria vence! - _(*falou Aika enquanto começava a empurrar Gaara)_– Vamos Gaa-kun, não queremos empatar novamente queremos?

– Hã... não?

– Gaa-kun - _(*falou Aika quando Kankurou e Temari sairam de vista)_– Você sabe onde podemos nos esconder?

– No predio da cupula?

– Nós já nos escondemos lá ontem!

– Podemos não nos esconder, eu trouxe meus armamentos de papel. - _(*Aika sorriu)_

– Então mãos a obra! Vamos atras do outro time!

– Pra onde você acha que eles foram Aika-san?

– Não sei.

_(*Temari e Kankurou)_

– A mesma estrategia de ontem nee-chan?

– Mas ontem não estavamos no mesmo time! Ou... Você quer dizer, ir ao predio mais alto e armar uma emboscada para eles de lá?

– Hai.

_(*Os irmãos Sabaku começam a correr em direçao ao centro, ao predio da cupula)_

– Você viu eles Kankurou-nii?

– Ainda n... Ai!

– Nii?

– Uma coisa branca, acertou minha testa!

– Nii?

– O que foi Temari?

– Eles estão vindo.

_(*Gaara e Aika corriam em chão procurando os irmãos Sabaku, quando olharam para cima e virão uma cena no minimo comica)_

– Melhor Temari, eles estão aqui.

– O que foi que acertou sua testa?

_(*Kankurou examina melhor o objeto)_

– É um 'dejeto', de pomba.

– Você quer dizer cocô? ... Uma pomba cagou em você! Eu já falava que você tinha cabeça de pinico agora então! - _(*falava Temari rindo, e que, por distração ou esquecimento, quaze caiu do telhado)_

_(*e foi essa a cena que Gaara e Aika viram)_

– Quer saber _nee-chan_, acho que você mereçe. - _(*disse Kankurou pouco antes de empurrar Temari do alto do predio da cupula)_

– Tambem te amo nii - _(*disse uma Temari braba ainda no chão) _

– Acho que ganhamos Aika-san.

– Tamb...

_(*Ambos caem derrepente no chão)_

– Ganha o time do ultimo que ficar de pé. - _(*disse Kankurou descendo do telhado)_– Então, Temari caiu mas eu não, ao contrario de vocês dois que cairam juntos. Eu ganhei!

– Revanche amanhã nessa mesma hora!

– Se querem perder novamente, combinado.

**NOTAS DE FIM DO CAPITULO:****  
*Nai: não  
Proximo capitulo até o dia 15, apartir de agora um cap a cada 15 dias (prazos dia 15 e 30).  
Aviso:  
Aberta a vaga de co-autor(a), se quizer participar é muito simples, mande um MP/Review/Comentario (até o dia 13) com:  
1- Nome (usuario do Nyah! e/ou do AnimeSpirit):  
2- O link ou uma passagem de alguma fanfiction que você tenha escrito:  
3- O que você acha que pode acontecer na fanfic? **


End file.
